Insomnia
by CrystalTamer13
Summary: Sayori watches his partner as she sleeps, recalling the missions they've had together. Friendshipping Partner to Hero's Farewell


Insomnia

By: M&M's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon…not yet anyways…Mwahahahahaha!**

**Summary: Hero/Partner from PMD1. As Sayori the Squirtle is lying awake one night, he thinks about his partner, Ignis the Charmander, the adventures he's had with her and how much he loves her.**

"Iggy? You awake?" Sayori asked, getting a soft snore and a belly scratch in reply. Sayori sighed as he looked at her again. The flame on her tail lit the room, her deeper red markings blood red in the dim light, her sleeping face, which he wondered if it was always that beautiful, was serene. His partner, who had been keeping him up for a full week now. The insomnia had begun to take its toll on his body too.

Just yesterday, he had fallen into Whiscash's pond not once but twice, asked Kecleon for a Pudding Orb (Which the Kecleon then found and sold to him), and he could swear that the thing was mocking him.

He wondered if their beds had always been that close as his attention was drawn to her again. He closed his eyes, thinking about how she and he have completed so many missions together. So many memories…

**The fight with Skarmory…**

"_It ends here!" the sword-winged bird screeched, yellow stars ripping through the air towards the two young explorers. Sayori, frightened, hid behind Ignis, who shot flaming hot coals from her mouth, knocking away the yellow stars and scorching Skarmory, who crashed to the ground._

_Ever since, he had felt safe hiding behind the barrage of Fire attacks and Iron Thorns his partner was infamous for…_

**I couldn't stop him, even when he hurt you…**

"_We'll be taking these." Gengar said, holding up the requests that Sayori was pretty sure were his and Ignis's. "Give those back!" Ignis cried, leaping at him. The Gengar merely stepped aside, firing a Dark Pulse into her back. Ignis flew into the side of the rescue base, then hit the ground, not moving._

_Her eyes were filled with such pain that he wanted to drown Gengar in a flood of his Brine, but he stood there motionless as Gengar mocked him, "Glad to have done business with you."_

**On the run…**

_She never complained when she was hungry, or when her feet hurt, something that Sayori really wasn't able to do. They would find a little cave or crevice somewhere, hiding from the other teams that wanted to hunt them down and kill them. He doubted that Ignis was the person from the Ninetales legend._

_And even if she was, she was a good person now…_

**Clearing the name of Team DarkAngel…**

"_We've finally caught up to you two." Sayori turned as Charla, a Charizard that belonged to Team A.C.T. stepped into the clearing, her violet eyes narrowed dangerously. Sayori 'eeped' and stepped behind his partner, who tightened her grip on an Iron Thorn._

"_Yeah," Tyranno, a Tyranitar said, "You've led us on a long chase, but your time is up." He turned to face Sayori, "I'm sorry it has come to this, Sayori, but I don't know how to show mercy."_

_Calix, an Alakazam, and the final member of Team A.C.T. dropped from the ceiling, behind Sayori and Ignis. Sayori turned around, Iron Thorn in hand, his sea-green eyes narrowed. He knew that fighting against them was useless, but he was prepared to fight to the death. He would NEVER let them hurt her. _

"_Don't hurt him. I'm the one you're after." Ignis said. Charla leapt at her, shouting, "Touching. Now die!" The Iron Thorn flew, striking the Charizard's wing and drawing a long, red line of blood. The Charizard yelped and flew backwards._

_Calix was next as his two spoons collided with an Iron Thorn. It was then Ninetales intervened, yelling, "Stop!"_

**Getting our official Team base…**

"_What? No more Chestnuts!" the trio of Mankeys yelled. Uh-oh, Sayori thought. At times like these, he wished was mute or had some other brain disorder that would've stopped him from saying something stupid. The Mankeys had already started trying chopping down the base with Fighting-type moves like Karate Chop and Brick Break. Ignis reacted fast, hitting all three of the Pig Monkeys with an Iron Thorn, making them drop to the ground._

"_You did what we needed of you. Which is worth more to you Chestnuts or your lives?" At the glare they received all three Mankeys fled, tearing down the road in the direction of Uproar forest._

**Fighting Groudon…oh, Arceus…I thought that thing was gonna eat me…**

_Sayori lay on the ground, feeling so weak…He could barely stand up to help his partner, who was clinging to the top of Groudon's head for dear life. If he didn't do something and fast, it was over for the both of them, just like Calix's team, who had been tossed around like helpless rag dolls, unable to fight back…_

_Sayori stood up as his body glowed a bright ocean blue, healing his wounds. He raised up his arms, feeling pumped as a large, glowing water sphere above his head. "Hydro Pump!" he yelled, and a stream of ocean water flooded the cave. Ignis dug an Iron Thorn into the rock wall, holding her flaming tail up instinctively above the water._

_Groudon crashed to the floor, sinking once again into the ground. Calix, Charla, and Tyranno appeared rising up out of the muddy floor._

_Sayori ran up and hugged Ignis, "We did it!"_

And now here we were. He owed her so much. She put up with all of his complaints; he trusted her. He reached out one hand, stroking the sun-shaped markings tracing along her spine. It was because of her that he was living his dream, no matter how scary or hard it could be sometimes.

"Thank you."

Sure he had always said that to her, his sleep-deprived, turtle brain guaranteed to say something stupid. He blushed. Standing without Ignis was like standing without legs. He never wanted that to happen to him again. He would die without her.

"…Thank you…so much…Iggy…"

He took his hand away, but was stunned when a red paw grabbed it. Her eyes opened halfway, the Charmander smiled at him sleepily, "That felt good…"

He blushed. He hoped that he didn't wake her up, then wished he could hit himself in the head with a blunt object, "Did I wake you?" he asked. She shook her head, "Nah, I was just dozing. But aren't you tired? You haven't slept in a week, Sayori."

"Wah! You noticed?" he yelped. The Charmander sat up sleepily on her haunches, and yawning, she said, "I notice a lot of things that other people miss. Plus, I'm an ultra-light sleeper." She stared at him with warm silver eyes, "Is something the matter do you want to talk about it.

Sayori's heart missed a beat.

"I…um…I…" the Squirtle was at a loss of words, making the fire-salamander tilt her head, then he took a deep breath and stated, "I love you!"

A silence fell.

The turtle mentally face-palmed. Idiot! She would probably think he was some kind of creep. I mean what person falls for their best friend? Their exploration partner? The water-turtle mentally scolded himself, bad, _bad, BAD_!

The fire salamander seemed to ponder this, before saying, a smile gracing her face, "I love you too." The turtle's head snapped up, "Did you say…that you just loved…me?" The fire salamander nodded. He placed one hand one her shoulder. "Are you saying that you've fallen for me?" The fire salamander shot him a dark look, but before she could say anything, he wrapped his arms around her, destroying Ignis's carefully made bed in an explosion of straw.

"The girl of my dreams loves me!" Sayori chanted as he pranced around the room, "She loves me! She loves me!"

"Girl of…your dreams?" Ignis asked flatly. The rubbed an orange paw behind her head, "Am I really that cute?" Sayori gaped, "My Arceus! Of course you are, Iggy! I love you so much that when I see you I get all sparkly-eyed!"

He smiled at her, then tilted his head, "So…?" Ignis looked at him, "What is it, Sayori?"

"Can you say you love me again? It makes me all happy."

She closed her eyes, giving him a smile, "Go to bed, will ya, Sayori? We have a big day tomorrow, saving the world and all." She curled up in her bed and he curled up next to her, soon falling sound asleep.

The End

**I luvs this pairing so much. To Pokemon peoples: Turn the Mystery Dungeon into a show! Ash is boring and oblivious!**


End file.
